


Do you love me?

by Anwedragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anwedragon/pseuds/Anwedragon
Summary: Sometimes the best answers come to those who ask.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Do you love me?

“Do you love me?” 

Shock widened Crowley’s eyes and he looked up from his game. His eyes landed on the angel sitting in the worn armchair. The book he had been reading sat open in his lap. “ _W’ot?_ ” he asked.

“Do you love me?” Aziraphale asked again. He gave the demon a look that said he expected an answer.

Crowley huffed in several fast breaths. Normally he didn’t need to breathe, but it helped him from passing out on this occasion. How was he supposed to answer that question? This would have been the perfect time to hide behind his glasses, sadly he’d left them off this evening.

Several months had passed since the world hadn’t ended. Their failed executions had won them some space and the Double Hs were leaving them alone. Things had fallen into a comfortable routine of lunches, walks, dinners, and wine. They still had their own spaces, but Crowley was spending more time lounging on the couch in the back of the bookshop while Aziraphale didn’t sell books or read.

Crowley huffed a few more times trying to catch the thoughts racing through his head. Did he love the angel? He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but that was a strong word that made him uncomfortable. “I’m a demon,” he protested. “Demons don’t know about love.”

The angel made a noise of rejection that was very unbecoming and unusual coming out of Aziraphale. “Demons do know about love,” he pointed out. “They just chose to not acknowledge it. In fact, I have seen you perform many acts of love.”

Crowley opened his mouth and gasped, incensed by the idea. “Never!”

“Yes,” Aziraphale confirmed with a sage nod of the head. “Walks in the park, dinners out, drinks in the shop. All of these are acts of brotherly love known as _philia_. We’ve shared this form of love for millenia.”

Shock raced through Crowley as he recognized the truth in Aziraphale’s words, but he didn’t think this was the type of love Aziraphale was asking about. Numbness held the demon in place.

“I’ve also seen you display _storge_ when dealing with children,” Aziraphale said. “And not just Warlock. You have always loved children.”

“They’re kids!” Crowley whined. “I don’t love them, I corrupt them!”

Aziraphale smiled. “But you do do your best to make sure they have the chance to be the best little hellions they can be.”

“It’s my job,” Crowley muttered, unable to argue with the angle.

Aziraphale let this slide and moved on to the next point. “I know you practice _philautia_ in both of its forms. You have horrible tendencies towards vanity and narcissism that cover the unhealthy part of self love, but I also see the way you take care of yourself and your things. You may not love everything about yourself, but you still love yourself.”

Crowley squirmed in his seat uncomfortable, but still couldn’t deny what was being said.

Aziraphale continued. “You would not have stayed and helped save the world if you didn’t feel some love for humanity. _Agape_ may not be something you’re willing to share with others, but you show it everytime you bring me some small token that you know makes me happy. You’re giving of yourself without expecting something in return.”

The demon wiggled in discomfort and looked down at the table in front of him. “Like watching you enjoy stuff,” he muttered. A blush crept up his neck to color his cheeks.

“I know, my dear,” Aziraphale said with a warm smile. “Don’t think I don’t notice you watching me at dinner. I may not be a demon, but I recognize lust when I see it.”

Crowley jerked up straight, the blush draining from his face. He never thought the angel would recognize his desire. “I... Angle… I’m…” he gasped. This revelation could ruin their relationship. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale snapped, cutting into the demon’s panic. “I am no stranger to _eros_ ,” he admitted. “For years now I have desired you.”

His made Crowley’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Ahhh.. Desired? Me?”

The color of Aziraphale’s eyes deepend as he looked at the demon with something more than fondness. “Of course, my dear,” he explained. “Many times I’ve wondered what it would be like to have you cuddled close to my side. To have your head resting on my lap. To feel your hair running through my fingers for hours as I read. To experience the pleasure of touching you in other ways.”

Crowley’s heart pounded in his chest. He slipped his hands between his knees and pressed his legs together, trapping them there. Aziraphale’s admission was going weird things to his stomach. “But,” he said in a voice he wouldn’t dare say was a squeak, although it sounded just like one. “You said I go too fast.”

The look that covered the angel’s face was gentle and loving with a bit of regret. “I’ve envied your speed for a while,” he admitted, “but fear held me back.”

Confusion bent Crowley’s brow. 

“Heaven would do more than send a strongly worded reprimand if I allowed you to tempt me,” Aziraphale explained. “Gabriel would have plucked my wings and tossed me out had he discovered our fraternization. I’m sure he’d arrange a full Fall if we’d gone beyond that.”

Crowley gasped as he thought about what pain their relationship could have caused his angel. 

“And Hell wouldn’t have been any better for you,” Aziraphale pointed out. 

“Yeah it would,” Crowley admitted shamefully. “Would have loved for me to corrupt an angel.”

“But you didn’t corrupt me,” Aziraphale said soothingly.

Crowley shot him a disbelieving look.

“You’ve never asked more than I was willing to give.”

The look of disbelief deepened. 

“All right,” Aziraphale admitted. “You only asked things of me when it was important.” He waved the answer away and got back to the original questions. “But none of that tells me what I want to know.” He gave the demon very serious eyes. “Are you in love with me?”

Crowley’s heart jumped as a shiver ran up his spine. Did he love Aziraphale? That was an easy question. He’d been infatuated with the angel from the moment Aziraphale admitted he’d given his sword away. Crowley knew of the seven forms of love the Greeks had named. He had experienced most of them throughout the years. All in Aziraphale’s company. The one that gave him the most worry was _pragma_. The highest form of love that comes with from truly understanding someone, tolerating their shortcomings, and making compromises to allow you to remain with them for extended periods of time. Having Aziraphale lay everything out and demand an answer made it easy for the demon to reach the truth. He considered making some noise and telling the angel he was crazy, but that could send their relationship spiraling into something he couldn’t live with. 

Crowley stared at Aziraphale with his mouth open, drawing breath in and out faster than was healthy. The edges of his vision were starting to gray out, but the angel was still patiently waiting for an answer. “Yes,” Crowley squeaked. There was no denying the sound that came out of the demon’s mouth. It was definitely a squeak!

A beatific smile brightened Aziraphale’s face. It made the angel radiant as he wiggled in pleasure. “And I love you, too,” he said. The joy in his voice was almost as radiant as the look on his face. Still smiling, Aziraphale turned his eyes to his book and returned to his reading. 

Dragging in a few breaths, Crowley let his new reality settle around him. The world had changed with a simple word, yet everything was the same. He loved Aziraphale and the angel loved him. Nothing stood in their way. It was a freeing and scary thought. He watched the angel fidget with joy as he read his book and a desire passed through his mind. “Angel,” he called.

Aziraphale looked up from his book.

“Tell me more about this hair thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> The seven kinds of love are.
> 
> 1.Eros: Love of the body  
> 2\. Philia: Love of the mind  
> 3\. Ludus: Playful love  
> 4\. Pragma: Longstanding love  
> 5\. Agape: Love of the soul  
> 6\. Philautia: Love of the self  
> 7\. Storge: Love of the child


End file.
